Mare of the Dark
by DragonSoultheDragonPony
Summary: Lady Sinestra was the Moon kingdom's Queen and now a feared Alicorn all around Equestria, see what happens has she falls from grace and comes for revenge to get back what was once hers to rule... (I had wanted to so a Story for Sinestra and here it is :) )
1. Chapter 1

Mare of the Dark

Our Kingdom

Thousands of years ago before Luna and Celestia's time Equestria was ruled by Queen Lunesta and King Solaris but they were not the only ones that ruled in the land, far from the city of Canterlot just beyond that everfree forest there was a city of stars and moon light, this city was like the Crystal Empire but the ponies that lived in it where ponies of the night and their Queen was well loved and cherished. She was a Black Alicorn her mane and tail was were almost like fire she was really tall and beautiful her eyes were crimson red she wore a dark purple tiara a dark purple neck color with a light blue crescent moon on it she also wore dark purple shoes her cutie mark was Two black Crystals with light purple mist and red bolts. She had ruled her kingdom for years and years and her name was Sinestra.

Ever since she became the Queen she had ruled with kindness, energy and family Sinestra was the older of two daughters her little sister Silverlight always looked up to her older sister to witch Sinestra smiled to it. Tho she was the posit colors to Sinestra she was white not black and she had not gotten her cutie mark yet it was odd because she was a young adult but she didn't mind it at all they both lived together happy and just.

But lately Sinestra had been feeling that she was not doing enough for her subjects, tho they loved her and respected her she didn't feel like she was doing all she could she sighed "Sister?"

Sinestra looked to see Silverlight moving to her "Yes? She asked

Silverlight got beside her and laid beside her she looked into her eyes "Is something troubling you Sinestra?" Silverlight asked

Sinestra looked at her before she looked away and sighed "Lately… I been felling like… I'm not doing enough for the kingdom." She replied

Silverlight looked at her "Sinestra our subjects love you they respect everything you ask you are doing it right sister." She said

Sinestra looked at her and smiled she loved it what her sister would help her get through these things she didn't know what she would do without her "Any way it's late and we have a big day tomorrow…" Silverlight continued

"You're right silver… we should go to bed." Sinestra replied

Silverlight smiled and let Sinestra cleaned up what she was doing then headed to bed herself, tho her sister was right she still felt she needed to do more she sighed again as she got into her chambers, took off her tiara, necklace and shoes off and got into bed. The night passed and Sinestra was just getting up to get herself ready for the day Queen Lunesta and King Solaris were coming to visit they would often come and chat about what was going on between Canterlot and the Moon kingdom Sinestra loved talking to them but again she had her doubts but she was not going to let it get to her today.

Once both Sinestra and Silverlight were waiting at the castle for Lunesta and Solaris to arrive, finally they both see them coming towards the kingdom and once they landed they bowed to each other "You highest." They said

Once they got up again they went into the Castle they had talked for hours and hours everything in Equestria was going good they all then said their good byes and Queen Lunesta and King Solaris left back for Canterlot. Sinestra continued to rule her kingdom as she always had Silverlight was with her every step of the way and she had noticed her sister was struggling she know way she sighed moved to her sister and nuzzled her Sinestra looked at her "Silverlight? What are-?" she asked

"I'm trying to comfort you sister *looks at her* your still thinking you're not doing our Kingdom right are you?" she asked

Sinestra sighed she looked away and nodded "Look you go rest I'll look after the kingdom for the rest of the day you go and get some sleep… that might help you." Silverlight continued

Sinestra looked at her "Thank you sister." She replied

Silverlight nuzzled her again then pulled away walking to the balcony, Sinestra walked to her chambers and got herself ready for the night she got into her bed and looked at ceiling._ Am I doing all that I can?_ She asked herself

Sinestra sighed again rolled to her sighed and fell asleep for the night.

**Me: Sweet Celestia just the name of this took forever to come up with... I know it's close to Mares of the Night" but this was all I could come up with if you can think of a better name tell me on DeviantArt :P please review and fav**


	2. Chapter 2

Mare of the Dark

Pure to Corrupt

Months went by and Sinestra was still having doubts of her rule she finally decided to go the Kingdom's Library to see if she could find anything, it was late at night and she was hard in the books trying so hard to see if she could find anything but nothing was helping her she was about to leave when in the corner of her eyes she noticed a book she used her magic to get it and she opened the book.

As she looked through it had something she never thought she would see it was a very odd book but she was happy with what was inside it was what she thought she needed she then closed the book packed it away and headed back to the castle, when she was back in her chambers she took the book and opened it again she looked closely at it to see what it was about as Sinestra was reading she was also emerging the power the book was showing her "Be one with the Darkness and you well become more powerful than you know…" she ready the last part of it "Sounds easy enough…"

As she closed the book her body suddenly felt funny she looked around herself and noticed something around her she stood up and looked around "W-what is happening?" she asked

Before Sinestra could even react the shadows around her went right into her body Sinestra's eyes widened as she felt something was inside of her "W-what i-is happening?" she asked again

Sinestra then began to scream in pain she didn't know what was going on but it was painful whatever it was… she was on all four hooves as the pain continued she clamped her teeth together trying not to scare any pony tears began to fall from her eyes she pinned her ears back trying to not scream again she slightly opened her eyes and looked into a mirror her horn was glowing with some strange magic and Shadows were all-around her "I-I never a-asked f-for t-this!" she cried as she fell to the floor

After a little while she passed out, Hours later Silverlight had not seen her sister all day she wandered what was going on she went to her chambers and knocked on the door "Sinestra?" she asked

She heared nothing and she noticed the door was not fully closed she nudged the door opened and her eyes widened to see her sister on the floor, she ran to her "Sinestra!" she cried

Again no answer Silverlight was panicking she called for help the royal guard came and helped get Sinestra to the medical area, for hours and hours they worked on the queen but didn't know what was wrong with her soon she groaned Silverlight was right there "Sinestra." She said

Sinestra slightly opened her eyes to see her sister she smiled "Silver…" she replied

Silverlight hugged her sister happy that she was alright "What happen to me?" Sinestra asked

Silverlight pulled away and looked at her "I was hoping you knew that…" she replied

Sinestra looked at her "H-how long was I out?" she asked

"2 days." Silverlight replied

That made Sinestra panic she tried to get up but Silverlight stopped her "Sinestra no you need to rest you're not ready to get up…" she said

Sinestra looked at her "W-what? W-why?" she asked

Silverlight sighed "No pony knows what happened to you Sinestra… the doctors fear whatever caused you to pass out could came back and kill you the next time…" she replied

Sinestra was stunned but she also felt a little anger to that she looked away "I'll look after the kingdom till your better Sinestra just rest and you'll be fine." Silverlight said as she left

Sinestra was not entirely happy about that she rested her head as she tried to remember what happened. _What happened to me? And why do I fell anger?_ She asked herself

Sinestra never actually felt anger before and it was a little towards Silverlight it was odd because she loved her sister it just didn't make sense to her. _I should rest… I'll figure this out another time._ She thought

For the last few days Sinestra remain in the medical area of the castle till she was finally able to go back to being queen she went to her chamber and closed her door she grabbed a towel and rubbed her face as she walked to a mirror she stopped and looked at herself her eyes widened and she gasped dropping the towel and looking at herself in shock "W-what?" she asked

Sinestra looked at her face it was different then from before now around her eyes was dark purple fire like detail her mane was more fiery and a purple streak in it, she looked down lower then turned her head to the rest of her body she now had the same purple fire like detail on her legs and on her wings and her tail… her tail was like fire moving like it too it also had the purple streak in it as well Sinestra was shocked to this she didn't know how this happened and how did Silverlight not see this? That really confused her more than ever.

Sinestra tried to think what happened again then she remembered the book she looked around she looked and looked but she couldn't find it she heared a knocking on the door "Sinestra you there?"

It was her sister she looked at herself again and just as she did her horn began to glow with that same strange magic from the other night and she was back to her other self she was so confused to this, she then moved to the door and opened it "Yes…" she said

Silverlight looked at her and in her magic was the book Sinestra was looking for, "Sinestra… why was this on your floor when I found you?" Silverlight asked

"I-I don't really know…" Sinestra said. _Give me that book!_

Sinestra froze in her tracks she had never thought up something like that before she shook her head Silverlight was confused "Sinestra?" she asked

"I'm fine, I'm fine… can I have that book back tho please?" Sinestra asked

Silverlight knew her sister, she knew her well and this was off even for her she didn't know what was going on but she handed the book to her sister Sinestra took it "If you need me sister… I'll be here for you." Silverlight said

"Of course." Sinestra replied as Silverlight left

She closed the door and her horn changed her back to the strange to look for her she was so confused to what was going on, she looked at the book "What did this do to me?" she asked

Suddenly Sinestra cried in pain a little but she was not loud, she spread herself out as whatever was doing this was happening her horn was going crazy and her anger inside was rising she was now realizing something in the book was doing this to her she was turning, turning from a good ruler to a different one and she was sort of liking it she grinned as she felt it was complete and she let out a laugh.

**Me: Well Sinestra has now changed for the rest of time XD I really hope you like this please review and fav**


	3. Chapter 3

Mare of the Dark

Falling from Grace

For about 5 months things were not as they should be in the Moon Kingdom and Sinestra was not the same any more tho she had kept herself from telling anypony what happened with her, even from Silverlight she knew her sister was different but she didn't know what was going on with her she was scared for her and the kingdom. Sinestra was on the balcony watching over the kingdom with a grin on her face she was plotting something and she almost had everypony in place "Soon enough I well show you what I can do." She said in an almost cruel tone

She went into her chambers preparing for her new rain to rule on the kingdom and nothing was going to stop her from doing it._ Everything is going to plan…_ she said to herself as her grin widened

Sinestra activated her new magic to disguise herself once more as she headed out to the throne room, she was hiding it well that she was changed and it well be too late by the time they realize it. Sinestra entered the throne room where her sister, her guards and her advisers were it was going to be fun to for her time was now. "My queen… we have reports from the outskirts of the kingdom… Timber wolves and other creatures of the forests are getting to close to the kingdom." One of the advisers

"Then get rid of them… I don't want anything that doesn't belong here in my kingdom!" Sinestra replied

The adviser nodded and left to do that she wanted Silverlight looked at her sister now something was really off._ What is wrong with her?_ She thought

Sinestra, Silverlight and the other advisers talked about what should be done or not Sinestra was getting bored with all of it "My Queen what are your thoughts on what we should do or not?" an adviser asked

Sinestra looked at her and she grinned Silverlight had never seen a look like that on her sister's face before "Sinestra… what are you doing?" she asked

Sinestra looked at her "I think a lot of thing have to change from here on out…" she said her voice not sounding liked it use to

Silverlight was not liking it she moved towards her "What has gotten into you Sister? You have been acting funny lately." She said

The advisers looked at Silverlight Sinestra let out a laugh to with it caught every pony off guard it was a dark laugh "It seems you are the only one that thinks this Silver…" Sinestra replied

"Sinestra I know you all too well and your acting like a completely different pony right now." Silverlight said

Sinestra's expression darkened to that she got up and moved away from them "Sister tell me what has gotten into you." Silverlight continued

Sinestra stopped and she laughed again but it was even darker then the last "You want to know the truth Silverlight?" she asked

Silverlight looked at her she had never called her by her full name in a long time, Sinestra turned to them "Well you're too late to Silver! I am not the pony you knew anymore..." she called

Silverlight and the advisers looked at her funny suddenly the ground began to shake Silverlight tried to stand her ground she looked at her sister not knowing what was going on "You don't know Silverlight… no pony well!" Sinestra

Silverlight tried to say something when the ground stopped shaking and Sinestra's horn began to glow and showing Sinestra's new form Silverlight and the advisers were shocked to this Sinestra looked at them "S-Sinestra…. W-what h-happened to-."

"I have been gifted to take more powerful magic then you know sister… and I well use it to my ADVANTAGE!" she shouted

Sinestra then casted a spell that took everything around her bending every pony to her will Silverlight was the only one not taken by her power, she was heartbroken to see her beloved older sister fall from grace and enslave her kingdom Sinestra knew she was not under her spell she grabbed her with a shadowy mass Silverlight tried to fight but she was powerless to it "Why are you fighting it sister? You should embrace it like I have." Sinestra said

"S-Sinestra please y-you must stop t-this…" Silverlight cried

Sinestra just glared "I cannot nor will I stop this is our time to take what is ours." She grinned

"T-this isn't you…" Silverlight cried again

"It is now sister… and it well be for the rest of time." Sinestra laughed

Sinestra let her go as she began to walk into the court yard of the kingdom, Silverlight was panting heavily tears fell of her eyes and she used her magic to teleport away.

**Me: Ya Sinestra has gone completely evil now her kingdom is doom and Silverlight teleports away but where did she go? find out please review and fav**


	4. Chapter 4

Mare of the Dark

Just the Beginning

In the castle of Canterlot Queen Lunesta and King Solaris were chatting about their duties for the day and night when a sudden white light came out of nowhere they both looked at it confused, the light disappeared reviling Silverlight laying down and in tears Lunesta ran to her and Solaris stood up "Silverlight?" he asked

Silverlight was unable to respond right away but the king and queen knew something had gone horribly wrong Lunesta began to comfort her "Shh Silver it's be ok…" she whispered

"N-no, it won't…" Silverlight cried

Lunesta was confused to that Silverlight looked at her "Unless you can help Sinestra…" she said

Solaris' eyes widened to her saying that he began to move to them "What happened?" he asked

Silverlight looked at her "S-she's gone crazy… h-her body and attitude changed… she has the kingdom… MY kingdom under a spell!" she cried

Lunesta and Solaris looked at each other in sadness Silverlight looked at them "Y-you know something d-don't you?" she asked

Lunesta sighed and looked at her "Silverlight… before you got here what did she do?" she asked

"I-it is hard to e-explain but… s-she said she e-embraced something… and there was a strange glow in her eyes…" Silverlight replied

Just as the King and Queen thought they lowered their heads "She has fallen *looks at his lover* just like we thought she would." Solaris said

Silverlight looked at him she didn't know what he was talking about and she didn't like it "W-what are you saying?" she asked

"Silver *sigh* Sinestra's cutie mark… what do you think it stands for?" Lunesta asked

Silverlight was confused but she replied "T-that she can easily learn magic in a heartbeat…"

"Actually silver it is not that at all." Solaris replied

Silverlight was really confused "It is what we feared of happening to her Silver… she has found Dark Magic…." Lunesta said

Silverlight was in shock she heared of Dark magic before but though it was a myth "D-dark magic?" she asked

"Black Crystals are part of it and when Lunesta and I saw that in her cutie mark we knew she fall from grace…" Solaris replied

Silverlight looked away as tears fell out of them again "N-no! NO she wouldn't do that s-she…!" she cried

Lunesta tried to comfort her again she knew this would be hard for her, "T-there has to be a w-way to s-save her." Silverlight continued

"Once a pony embraces it they can't be saved…" Solaris replied

That made Silverlight cry harder she didn't want to believe her sister was gone this broke her heart "W-what can we do… my k-kingdom… is in danger…" she cried

"We have to imprison her Silver…" Lunesta replied

"W-what n-no!" Silverlight cried

"Silver it is the only way to save the Kingdom and everypony from her." Lunesta replied

Silverlight was broken she didn't want to do this but she was all her kingdom had left now she had to do this tho it might kill her in the process, once everything was ready Silverlight teleported back to her kingdom and once she did she gasped in horror the kingdom was covered in black crystals she was in shock to all of this "Finally came back home sister." She heared her sister's voice

Silverlight turned to see her the mist was in her eyes was there again as she glared at her little sister "Sinestra… I…" Silverlight stated to say

"SILENCE!" Sinestra shouted

Silverlight was taken back to that she had never been yelled at by her before, Sinestra slowly started to move to her "I know here you went Silver… you went to Lunesta and Solaris!" she growled

"Sister please… you are not yourself I know you wouldn't do this… to our king-." Silverlight tried to say

"It's MY kingdom Silverlight… I rule this here and no pony else!" Sinestra growled

Silverlight was trying to fight the tears in her eyes to her sister saying this to her "Sinestra… please… don't make this harder for me…" she cried

Sinestra looked at her funny she didn't know what she was talking about "Stand down Sinestra… lay down the title of Queen." She said in a sad tone

Sinestra glared at her as her horn began to glow with her new magic Silverlight was scared at this "How DARE you tell me what to do Silverlight! You are NOT higher them ME!" she growled

Sinestra attacked her sister Silverlight moved out of the way of it line and kept doing that, then Sinestra say something in the corner of her eyes she looked to see Lunesta and Solaris she growled at them before she attacked Silverlight again "I WELL NOT SAND FOR THIS!" she growled

Silverlight cried in pain as Sinestra's attack hit her she fell to the ground and struggled to get up, Sinestra let out a dark laugh to this "SINESTRA!" Solaris shouted

Sinestra looked at him and growled "This has to stop!" Solaris continued

"This is only the binning and nothing well stop me." Sinestra grinned

Sinestra let out a really dark laugh before she lifted onto her hind legs and slammed them down on the ground making a line of Black Crystals at Lunesta and Solaris, they both were flung away from her Sinestra just ginned "Sinestra…"

Sinestra looked back to see Silverlight slowly getting up again "I can't… a-allow y-you to d-do this." She said

Sinestra just ginned as the dark power within began to show in her eyes "Oh? Is that so Silverlight?" she asked

Silverlight didn't say anything she changed up her magic getting ready to attack, tears were falling down her face. _I'm sorry._ She cried to herself

Silverlight then lifted herself up then slammed her hoofed to the ground releasing her power Sinestra's eyes widened "NOOOO!" she cried

Silverlight's power had hit Sinestra that she was knocked out, she fel to the ground Silverlight's horn stopped glowing and she fell to the ground Lunesta moved to her and once she was there Silverlight looked at her "It'll be alright Silver." Lunesta said

Silverlight lowered her head and closed her eyes as more tears fell out, Lunesta pulled her into a hug as Solaris moved to the fallen Sinestra he looked at her "You only did what had to be done…" Lunesta whispered

"B-but w-why does it hurt… s-so much?" Silverlight asked

"Shh it'll hurt for a while but everything well be ok from now on." Lunesta replied

"Lunesta… we should go." Solaris said

Silverlight and Lunesta looked at him to had Sinestra on his back Silverlight didn't know what he was doing "W-what are you-?" she asked

Lunesta looked at her "Silver we well deal with her… you stay here and get your kingdom back in order." She said

Silverlight looked into her eyes before she looked down again "We well be in touch Silver… remember that." Solaris replied

Silverlight sighed "O-ok…" she said

Lunesta then got up then she and Solaris took flight with Sinestra, Silverlight just watched as they took her sister away "I well miss you… sister." She said lowly

Once they were gone every pony around Silverlight was coming back to their senses they didn't know what had happened to them or the kingdom, they looked at Silverlight then moved to her "Your highness?" they asked

Silverlight shook her head and looked at her subjects "Yes?" she asked

"W-what happed out here? What happed to our queen?" they asked

Silverlight almost lost it there she looked down and closed her eyes "Queen Sinestra… is not the same anymore…" she replied in a said tone

All of the ponies looked at her in shock "My sister has taken a path that we can't follow, she had done this to us… and tried to kill the king and Queen of Equestria… and me." She continued

"What will happen now?" they asked

Silverlight looked at them "I well take her place… I well rule the kingdom and I will not betray you of any one that is loyal to us…" she replied

All of her subjects cheered to her words tho Silverlight was not sure about it she had to continue on, after about 4 hours the kingdom was back to the way it should be and Silverlight went back into her castle her life was going to be hard now that she was all to rule the kingdom she got to her chambers and laid down she was looking around when she looked at her flack her eyes widened "W-what?" she asked

Silverlight had gotten her cutie mark it was a while star over a blue moon now she knew what her porpoise was in Equestria she was the balance between the Moon kingdom and the rest of Equestria she hadn't needed to when her sister was Queen because the balance was already there Silverlight was trying to take all of this in but she was willing to do whatever it took to restore her kingdom and maintain the Balance for the rest of time.

For what seemed like an eternity Sinestra slowly began to open her eyes she groaned in pain, she slowly lifted her head and looked around she didn't know what she was but she was not liking it she tried to open her wing but she couldn't she looked to see her wings were bound to her sides she growled then tried to get it off with her magic but that failed her "What the?" she asked herself

She lifted a hoof to find some kind of devise on her horn she knew it was to prevent her from using magic she growled again "That is enough Sinestra."

Sinestra looked around and she to see the King and Queen of Equestria she growled at them "What have to done to me?!" she growled

"Just something to keep you away from everypony." Solaris replied

Sinestra glared she got up "You think you can contain me?" she asked

"Nothing well brake this devise on your horn Sinestra you well not escape here…" Lunesta replied

Sinestra growled before she changed at them but she slammed into the now closed door and she fell to the floor in pain "You well stay here for the rest of time Sinestra, nothing well brake you out of here." Solaris replied then they left

Sinestra slowly got back on her hooves and growled as she watched them leave "This is not OVER!" she called out

Sinestra never got a response she moved away from the door and she thought to herself as she remembered what happened she remembered Silverlight using her power on her and what was all she growled to it "Happy now 'sister' you helped imprison your own… you well die because of this!" she growled

Sinestra walked around trying to find a way to get out but there was nothing she could do without magic she eventually gave up and laid down in her thoughts.

**Me: Ya I am sorry if this is not the kind of battle you would expect but I like how this is and this was how Silverlight got her Cutie mark she is eas the that keeps the balance between her kingdom and the rest of Equestria if she fell... the world would be screwed anyway I hope you like this :) please review and fav**


	5. Chapter 5

Mare of the Dark

20,000 Years

For just over 20,000 thousand years Sinestra was in her prison never able to get free or find a way to she was stuck there with no hope of escape, Sinestra had never forgiven her sister or Lunesta and Solaris for doing this to her she vowed that when and if she escaped she would kill them and take back what was hers. _I well get my revenge…_ she thought to herself

Sinestra was on the floor of her prison thinking to herself when suddenly she heared something she lifted her head "What?" she said lowly

"Come on we don't get scared on me now…"

Sinestra's eyes widened she had not heared voices of ponies in years but she also grinned. _Perfect._ She thought

Sinestra then laid her head down as she heared the ponies came closer to her prison, and just as she could hear two Pegesi Ponies found their way to the prison "What is this?" one of them asked

They both looked into the prison then they say Sinestra but she was neither looking at them or facing them "An Alicorn here?" they both asked each other

Sinestra kept herself back to them wondering what they were going to do "Hay, what are you doing?" one of them asked

"I'm going to help the Alicorn what does it look like?" the other responded

Sinestra slowly grinned that "Are you sure we should?" one asked as his friend opened the door

"Yes." The other replied

They both moved to Sinestra tho she remain there not moving "E-excuse me…" one of them asked

Sinestra slowly moved her head to them when they say her face they didn't know what to think but just stare at her "Ah two Pegesi I have need seen any in years…" she said smoothly and calmly

The ponies tried to get themselves together before one of them asked "What happened here?"

"Oh if you call being locked up for years and years due to being kind to ponies a crime then that is what happened" She lied

"What?!" they asked

"Yes that is what happened." Sinestra lied again

The ponies looked at each other before they looked at her "That is not right *looks at her horn* is something on your horn?" one of them asked

"Yes… it's to make sure I can't use magic and… my wings are bound to me sides…" she replied

They looked at each other again "You have the knife?" one asked

Sinestra slightly grinned to that "Yes I do." The other replied as he pulled it out

"Work on the wings while I try to get this thing off…" one said

The other nodded and went to get her wings unbound Sinestra grinned again bit was not showing it, it took a while but they got the devise off Sinestra's horn then unbound her wings Sinestra was happy to finally have those things off her "Need anything else?" they asked

Sinestra suddenly opened her wings she got up and she pounced on the two Ponies they both didn't know what was going on, Sinestra closed her eyes an she felt her magic flow throw her once again and light purple mists appeared as she opened her eyes both of the ponied were shocked "Thank you for freeing me Ponies, now I must take my leave." She grinned

Just as she was about to leave she used her magic to erase their memories of them helping her then she took flight into the night sky, Sinestra struggled a little while she was trying to fly away but she was determined to get back to the Moon Kingdom she then landed on the edge and just on the horizon was the Moon Kingdom, she looked at it and growled as the mist came back in her eyes "I have returned Silverlight... and I well take what belongs to me..." she said

Then the Alicorn turned back into the forest and takes flight, Sinestra was trying to maintain her flight but she was getting tired as she flew over the Everfree forest she spotted a cave she flew into it fast and she got deep into it she was about to lay down to rest when she heared something she looked up to see a shadow she growled lowly and backed away into the shadows the pony came closer and Sinestra could tell it was a male she got a good look at him he was a dark-coated Unicorn his body covered in plated steel armor, his horn was curved and red. He wore a regal red cape on his back, his teeth were frightening sharp, and she looked at him funny she had never seen a Unicorn like him but she was prepared to do anything.

Then he stopped and looked right into her eyes she could tell he was confused then she suddenly trapped him in a black crystal prison he looked around confused "You dare come near me?" Sinestra asked

The Unicorn tried to look at her as she looked at him "And I thought ponies like you would know who and what I am by now." She continued

"What are you talking about?" the Unicorn asked

Sinestra was a little confused to that then she left the prison around him fall reviling her to him he looked at her in shock and she glaring at him "You really think I'm stupid?" she asked

"N-no…" he replied

Sinestra looked at him curiously "I guess you know me now?" she asked

The Unicorn suddenly kneeled to her to with it took Sinestra by surprise she looked at him with wide eyes "I'm so sorry Lady Sinestra." He said

Sinestra just looked at him "You do know me then." She replied

The Unicorn got up and he used his magic to create something for her and Sinestra's eyes widened to him using dark magic but it also made her happy "I know a lot of stuff about you…" he said

"I see you know of dark magic… and I think I know where from…" Sinestra replied

He looked up at her "The tails told about your time in the land but nothing after…" he said

Sinestra let lose a growl and moved away "They feared that I might return." She replied

"Who?" The Unicorn asked

Sinestra turned her head to him "Lunesta and Solaris." She replied

His eyes widened to that "Luna and Celestia's parents…" he said lowly

Sinestra turned herself to him "Luna and Celestia?" she asked

"You don't know them?" he asked

Sinestra for looked at him "They are the daughters of Lunesta and Solaris." The Unicorn continued

Sinestra looked away from him in thought and she let lose another growl "Even for 20,000 years their blood still roams Equestria!?" she growled

The Unicorn was taken back to that "20,000 years?" he asked

Sinestra moved away her magic was coming out of her horn because of her anger but then she had collapsed to the ground the unicorn then moved fast to her "Lady Sinestra?" he asked

She got up again and shook her body "It's been so long since I used my magic… and my wings." She replied

The Unicorn looked at her "Sinestra… I have a place that you can stay in…" he said

Sinestra looked at him "A castle to be exact." he continued

"Alright…" she replied

The Unicorn then helped her out of the cave and escorted her to the frozen wastelands, she was really surprised that he was helping her without her having to make it happen she was grateful for it and as they were heading to where he lived she used her magic to learn more about him she found out that his name was King Sombra, and just like her he had a kingdom under his command it was called the Crystal Empire, she also learned that he was banished by these two ponied she immediately knew who they were due to Sombra telling her and she could see the blood line was in them, Sinestra was impressed that she had just met another pony just like her.

Finally Sombra had lead Sinestra to his castle and she looked around she was amazed at it she knew that he made it with his magic he escorted her into the castle and to a set of large double doors "Here we are *looks at her* make yourself at home." He said

"I well *looks at him* thank you… Sombra." Sinestra replied

Sombra looked at her in shock "Y-you know my name?" he asked

"I do…" she replied then walked into the room

Sombra was surprised but he didn't let it get to him and he left the area, Sinestra was fully inside the room she looked around it was nice but she thought it needed a little more of her touches so she closed her eyes and started to use her magic to change the room a little once she was done she opened her eyes and looked at her work she smiled it looked like more like a queen's chamber which is what she wanted she went to the bed and laid on it falling asleep.

**Me: Yep two silly little Ponies helped Sinestra to escape, and this was how she meet Sombra I really, really hope you like it please review and fav**


	6. Author's Notes

**I am really sorry I have not been updating my stories like I want but it's a part of me part of my writer's block is because I get into one story and chapters come like crazy but then everything stops and for some reason I can't get back to the story sometimes it comes back and other did don't I Well try my best to get him done but right now Transformers Prime is stuck in my mind and I can't get Megatron out of my head and my transformers story is all I can think about right now again I will try to get them all done but it may take a while before it happens again sorry and I hope you enjoyed them**

**SoultheDragonPony**


	7. Author's Notes again

**I know I have not been updating my MLP, WOW, Sonic and Hobbit stories because lately my mind it stuck on Transformers Prime Especially Megatron :P and because of this... I have not been able to think on what to do in the other stories I'm really sorry about it I just can't help it and it sucks because I know that you all what to see more to the stories and my mind is like nope not happening I well try my best (and if I don't get annoyed with a TFP 'Role-Player') to get them done and out for you to read again really sorry**

**SoultheDragonPony~**


End file.
